iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Varran Santagar
Appearance A thin, wirey older gentleman. Unathletic. Frequently wears a cape over his left side to hide his missing arm. History Varran Santagar was born to Argos and Thea Santagar in 351 AC. Born the second son of the Santagar house, he was not expected to rule. As the second-born, he was considerably less well supervised than his brother Mahail Santagar, and in his ninth year, he was thrown from a horse and his left arm was badly maimed. The maester of House Santagar judged the wound curable, but lord Argos Santagar decreed that the limb be amputated. This injury proved to be the end of any martial hopes Varran may have had, and while he still learned to hold a spear, it proved to be a great impediment to any further training. Early on, the injury was a great source of frustration for the young Varran. He had difficulty even dressing himself, and quickly withdrew into a life of books and study. Over time, he became better able to handle many of the every day tasks which would benefit from the use of a second arm, but he is often much slower at doing them. He is keenly aware of the pity of others, and the injury restricts him even now. He is unlikely to excel in anything particularly physical or show any feats of martial prowess common to other Dornish nobles. Thus maimed, Varran was nonetheless brought up in the ways of statecraft. He proved to be a diligent student, taking quickly to sums, figures, geometry and history. In his 19th year, he was granted leave to study trade, and was apprenticed to a veteran caravaner who traded across the red and white sands of western Dorne. Varran was a quick study, and quickly developed a talent for navigating accurately between the oasis wells so vital to trade across the desert. He also learned the importance of keeping careful accounting of the logistics of travel, how to feed large numbers of men and camels, and how to ensure that a caravan arrived precisely when it needed to. To learn any less from the desert would likely have lead to a slow, agonizing death over the hot sands. In 382 AC, his father fell ill and his brother ascended to the lordship of Spottswood. His brother, recognizing Varran's talent for administration, recalled Varran to Spottswood and appointed him as his Castellan. In 390 AC, his brother and the majority of the levy armies of Spottswood were called forth by the Yronwoods to break the siege of Sunspear. While he acquitted himself bravely, Mahail Santagar did not survive the engagement. Varran assumed the lordship upon receiving news of his brother's death and set to work securing his lands, assuring that his people remain safe and well-looked after despite the chaos of the Rebellion. Recent Events Timeline *351 AC - Varran is born. *360 AC - Varran loses his arm when it is badly maimed in a riding accident. *370 AC - Varran is apprenticed to a caravaner, and learns to trade across the western deserts of Dorne. *382 AC - Argos Santagar dies, and Mahail Santagar succeeds him as Lord of Spottswood. Varran Santagar is made Castellan of his brother's keep. *390 AC - Mahail Santagar perishes during the liberation of Sunspear, and Varran Santagar assumes the Lordship of Spottswood. Family *Thea Santagar, Mother (65) *Argos Santagar, Father 382 *Mahail Santagar, Brother 390 *Sila Santagar, Sister 387 *Rhea Santagar, Niece (10) Household NPC's *Volos Sands - First Spear - Gift: Towering *Maester Ulwyn - Mentor - Gift: Acumen Category:House Santagar Category:Dornish